


SALUTE TO THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST AND WEST HAPPY VETERANS DAY

by Houndmancometh



Category: FLAG - Fandom, War - Fandom, soldier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh





	SALUTE TO THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST AND WEST HAPPY VETERANS DAY

SALUTE TO THE NORTH, SOUTH, EAST AND WEST  
HAPPY VETERANS DAY

Soldier in and Soldier out  
Missions upon missions is what war is all about  
You were once a Soldier and continue to be  
Your wounds were your rewards  
Dignity and honor your tribute  
I Salute  
Every day being a reminder of the ashes of war  
You conquered and saw  
Your sacrifice being a commitment  
Your pride in determination  
Your Military Uniform the representation  
I Salute  
Being a Soldier in any branch of the military is never easy  
I hear the sound of glory  
You are the Soldier being the witness behind the story  
Enemies wanted to illuminate  
America’s Freedom being on your mind  
As a Soldier, we the American’s appreciate  
Thank you for your service  
I salute and will continue to salute  
The flag still stands because of your courage  
The symbol being America will never back down  
The Battle Hymn of the Republic  
As an American, this is how I stand  
I Salute  
Your pride  
War can be hell  
We observed and can tell  
This is your day, so stand at ease  
Happy Veterans Day  
The world embraces  
This is a day to remember and never forget  
Cheers, Cheers, Cheers  
Your beginning into everlasting  
I salute


End file.
